


Kegster Woes

by Cuddlestime



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime
Summary: Jack is invited to a kegster in his first year, and he gets anxious. Luckily, Shitty Knight is here to help.
Relationships: Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 12





	Kegster Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more Jack angst, and Shitty and Jack being bros. Sue me. Also, there is a panic attack in this, so be aware. I don't own the characters or the universe. Enjoy!

Jack was almost finished packing up his gear when Carter Marsh appeared in front of his stall. They locked eyes, and Jack smiled awkwardly. 

“Hey, Jack. Great practice today,” he said. Jack nodded, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. 

“Yeah.” 

“Say, we’re having a kegster tomorrow night,” Marshy continued, “you wanna come?” 

Jack froze. 

“No.” 

He stuffed his hand in his pocket before it could start to shake, grabbed his bag, and started towards the exit. Behind him, Jack could hear Marshy start muttering to someone else, but he ignored it. 

When he made it into the hallway, his breath was coming in short puffs. Jack looked around, frantic for a place he could hide. His mind was spinning in circles. Finally, he spotted a door. The loading dock. Perfect. 

Jack collapsed on the ledge, shaking. His legs were pulled in tight to his chest, and he was digging his fingers into his shins. He sat there for some unknown amount of time, trying to breathe. He was still there when Shitty found him. 

“Jackabelle?” Shitty asked, head sticking out the door. He walked over once he spotted him. Shitty laid a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. Jack turned, and he locked eyes with Shitty. They were wide with panic. 

“Can you breathe with me? Four seconds in, four out. I’ll count. Breathe in. One, two, three, four. Exhale,” Shitty whispered, trying to keep his voice as even as he could. 

The two of them sat there for a while, Shitty instructing Jack to breathe with a soothing voice. Finally, Jack’s breathing became easier, his body less frozen. 

“Thanks, Shitty,” he choked out.

“No prob, brah. You want to tell me what that was about?” 

“Marshy invited me to the kegster tomorrow. And I can’t go, Shits. I really can’t. It makes me feel physically sick, the idea that something might happen, that I…” Jack trailed off.

“Dude, you know that none of us would make you do anything you didn’t want to. You tell if anyone even tries, I’ll fight them for you,” Shitty said. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“C’mon, brah!” Shitty leaped up, “I’ll treat us to some ice cream.” 

“That’s not in our diet plan,” Jack grumbled.


End file.
